Lost Memories
by aven91
Summary: Clint thought he had lost his wife, Molly, three years before. She had died in his arms. But a chance encounter with Steve has proved him wrong. She is still alive, but has no memories about him or anyone she once knew. Could he win her love all over again after so much has changed? Clint X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello everyone! I started on this a while back and I've gotten a lot done. Anyways, just thought I'd go ahead and let you know there is going to be quite a few cameos from other Marvel superheroes in this other than just the ones in the movies. For starters, Deadpool AKA Wade Wilson is going to be a regular. Why? Uh... well, Deadpool is amazing, funny, and probably the best "superhero" out there. Plus, he'll just fit in so well. Anyways, here's my new story. Enjoy. **

The more and more she tried to get away, the faster and faster it went. Two headlights sped closer and closer behind her. She knew why they were after her and she got caught. They had been on her for quite some time evading them in crowded streets, alleyways, and buildings. They wouldn't take a shot at her, too risky.

People jumped out of the way as the car tried to run her over. They tried to side-swipe her, but she jumped onto the hood of the car and rolled across it with ease, landing on the other side firmly on her feet.

She took off running the way she had come giving her enough time to slip away while they turned around. She tucked into a crowd of people and followed them around. The car drove by in a dash leaving her behind. She slipped back out of the crowd turning around and walking the opposite way once more.

She tried to hurry away as casually as possible. She turned the corner at the nearest building and ran down it.

She jumped up and grabbed a fire escape on the side of the building pulling it to the ground. She climbed it quickly pulling the fire escape up with her. She climbed the steps quickly. The people who were after her went by the allway and spotted her.

They jumped out of their cars and ran down the allyway pulling guns out of their blazers.

Hitmen.

They were getting desperate. Even so she expected a little more from them than that.

They ran up the fire escape after her. She waited at the top with her own gun drawn and trained it on the top of the fire escape. She prayed they were stupid enough to run up without checking.

To her frustration, they were smart. One slowly poked their heads over the edge and she had to make a shot. She missed the target and took off running towards them. They threw their hands over the edge for blind fire.

She stopped turning around again and ran as hard as she could.

She leapt off the side of the building putting some sort of attachment on the barrel that had a grappling hook. She shot it towards the building across her. It hook onto the side and pulled tight about half way down.

"Shit!" The gun was supposed to take her all the way to the bottom safely, but it jammed on her. The momentum flung her through a window. Glass shattered in all directions. She fell forward landing on her stomach. Shards of glass stabbed her all over, but a worse pain shot through her lower stomach. She pushed herself up on her hands and knees and looked down to her stomach. Fresh blood trickled down a large piece of glass that had somehow lodged itself in her lower abdomen. She pulled it out slowly.

Red stained the glass. It was about three inches deep and it ended in a point.

"A-A-Are you - you…" She looked up and just realized she had crashed right in the middle of family time.

"You saw nothing'," she said with a southern drawl. She stood and hurried to the door. This place was an apartment complex.

Perfect.

Now all she had to do was find someone that wasn't home so she could fix herself up. Se knew people had already called the cops, but they were moving too fast. It was hard to stay in once place at one time. She had to keep moving.

She ran through the halls jiggling handles until one finally opened. She entered slowly looking around the apartment for any signs of life. She closed the door behind her and waited to hear anything. A shower, a toilet, snoring, anything.

Once she was sure the coast was clear, she went into the bathroom. She washed her hands, and then took off her shirt wincing in pain as the stretch tried to pull the cut open farther. She looked at it in the mirror. Blood was still flowing. Blood was starting to dry in places.

She opened the mirror hoping to find something she could use to clean herself up, but all she found was men's deodorant, shaving cream, and after shave.

"Great, a macho bachelor pad. Not even band-aids." Her cell phone rang and she touched the ear piece.

"What the hell are you doing? You should've been here thirty minutes ago."

"I was spotted. I'm treating a wound."

"You're supposed to be the best at this. What are you doing?"

"Running for my life. I'm losing quite a bit of blood, so if you'll excuse me, I have to give myself some stitches." She pushed the button to hang up.

She opened the cabinet doors hoping for a first aid kit, but still nothing.

"Oh, come on," she groaned. She walked out into the apartment hoping to find something.

The apartment itself was plain. There was hardly any decorations. There was a simple tv with a small collections of DVDs. She sighed.

"This guy is probably never home to have anything of use." She stopped. "Stop talking to yourself, woman."

She searched the house up and down until she looked in what she figured was the junk drawer. She managed to find a dull needle and some thread. She sighed knowing this was going to be as good as it got.

She looked around the apartment to make sure she didn't put anything out of place then walked back into the bathroom to sew herself up.

She watche herself in the mirror, hissing in pain every time she put the needle through her skin. She was going to have to open the wound again in order to clean it out.

She reached for her gun when she heard a door open inside the apartment. She knew it was only a matter of time before someone came home, but she had hoped she was going to be long gone.

She listened as the person moved around the apartment. Just her luck.

She hard the person walk into the bedrooom. She pointed her gun towards the door.

She wasn't going to kill the person, only threaten. She could hear the person humming to himself.

"Man, I knew this was a bachelor pad," she thought to herself.

He opened the door and stepped in. He turned on the water in the sink. She stood in the shower holding her gun in hand. She heard him remove his shirt.

"Shit," she growled in her head. She grabbed the shower curtain and pushed it open pointing the gun in th eman's face. He nearly fell over she had scared him so bad.

"What the hell?" His eyes traveled down her body, then quickly back up to her eyes. Heat traveled to his cheeks when he noticed her shirt was off.

"I don't want any trouble," she said. His eyes traveled back down her body.

"You're bleeding."

"Figure that out on your own, did ya?" She lowered her weapon to show she truly meant no harm. "I just need to use your facilities, then I'll be gone." She decided it was time to take a closer look at the man .

He had blonde hair, blue eyes and a ridiculously muscular body. He was very handsome in the face and very tall.

"Who's after you?" She narrowed her eyes.

"What makes you think someone's after me?"

"You're in a complete stranger's apartment hiding in the bathroom using an old needle to sew up a stab wound. Not to mention the men outside looking for you." She quickly raised her gun again.

"You told 'em where I was?"

"How could have I? I didn't know you were here until you scared the crap out of me." She lowered the gun quickly.

"Oh yeah."

"Who are you?" She pushed passed him to look in the mirror so she could sew herself up some more.

"It don't matter. You'll never see me again."

"Why are they after you?"

"None of your business."

"You're half naked and bleeding. At least tell me your first name."

She said something in what sounded like French, but her southern accent gave it a certain twang that made it sound funny.

"Molly. My name is Molly."

"I'm Steve." She gave him a small grin.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm half naked and bleeding." Without another word, he turned and left her in peace.

She quickly finished up deciding she was going ot try to keep this "Steve" talking so she could hide out for as long as possible.

Her phone rang.

"What?"

"Where the fuck are you?"

"I'm right here," she said innocently.

"Whatever, smartass. Is the package still in your possession?"

"Yes, it's right here. Safe and sound," she said feeling the pocket on her knee.

"What's taking you so long?"

"I'm waiting for the heat to die down. Can't you hear the sirens?"

A pause.

"Get here as soon as you can. Just remember. I'm not a patient man."

"Yeah, no shit." She cut them off. She put her shirt back on slowly careful not to tug on her stitches.

She walked out of the bathroom, through the bedroom, then into the living room.

"I got you a glass of water," Steve said pointing to a glass on the counter.

"And how do I know you're not tryin' to poison me?"

"If you don't want it, I'll pour it out."

"Wait, no. I'll take it."

No sooner than she put the glass to her lips, there was a pounding on the door. She jerked her head to the door praying it wasn't them.

"Go to the bedroom. I'll check it out."

One of the men that was after her yelled, "Open the door!"

Molly rolled her eyes in annoyance. People always rushing her. She grabbed a cast iron skillet hanging on the wall and said, "Sorry, Steve," then smacked him up side his head. Steve screamed grabbing his head and turned on her.

"What the hell was that for?"

Molly stared at him blankly. That was supposed to knock him out. She hit him again, but he only yelled at her more.

"Damn, you have a hard head!" She tried to go after him again, but he grabbed her wrist and took the frying pan from her.

"I'm tryin' to save your life!"

"By beating me to death?"

She gave him a not-so-innocent smile.

They hadn't even noticed that the men from outside were already in the apartment. They just stood there staring at their target dumbfounded.

Molly reached back and touched a button on a gps tracker attacked to the back of her belt. A small, red light started flashing. She slowy started backing away. They raised their guns to her.

Steve stepped in front of her holding something in front of him. It looked like a silver trash can lid.

"Molly run!" Steve yelled.

Steve turned around when he heard a strange blast of wind come from behind him. There was a man in red and black body armor and had two katana criss-crossed on his back. He had his arms wrapped around Molly's waist.

"See ya!" she sang and poof! They were gone.

"Shit!" One of the men pulled out their phone. "She has a mutant helping her. She's gotten away."

"Good thing, too/ We almost had to kill you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Now you are absolutely sure this is the woman that was in your apartment?" Nick Fury asked pointing to a video feed of that strange woman.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm not sure why, but there were two men after her."

"And you didn't even bother asking why?"

"Of course I did. She didn't tell me." Steve paused. "Why does this even matter? Do you know who she is?"

The door opened and Clint and Natasha came in looking like they had just seen a ghost. Their faces fell even more when they saw Molly on the screen.

"What is this?" Clint asked.

"We needed to get some more information before we sent for you," Fury said.

"Why do I have the feeling you guys know who this is?"

"Because we do. The woman's name is Molly Renee Barton. She's a S.H.E.I.L.D agent."

"Barton?" Steve wondered aloud. He took a closer look to Molly. There was nothing about her that suggested they were related. "Who is this?"

"A shape shifter or something. That can't be Molly."

"Who's Molly!?"

All eyes were on Steve.

"Molly is my wife," Clint said, a certain weight on his words. "She's been dead for three years."

Steve was shocked to hear that Clint had a wife, but it nearly floored him when h heard she was dead.

"No offense, but are you sure she's dead?" Clint glared at him.

"She died in my arms, Captain. Yes, I'm sure."

Steve wanted to smack himself.

"Now, Captain, you said she escaped by someone teleporting her out of there. Tell me, is this him?" A complete profile of the man appeared before them.

Steve nodded. "Yeah, that's him."

Clint threw a chair across the room.

"There is no way Molly would be around someone like him! We need to take this thing out! That's not my wife!"

"Agent Barton! First we're going to get into contact with the X-Men. They have a way to locate Deadpool and this shape shifter."

"I want to be there," Clint growled.

"Not happening," Fury said crossing his arms.

"We'll see about that." He turned and left the room. Natasha watched him leave. She turned back to Fury.

"What do we need to do?"

"We need to travel to New York to talk to Charles Xavier. He's a very powerful telepath with a machine that can locate any mutant on the planet."

"And we're searching for Deadpool? Do you have any idea how hard it is going to be to bring someone like him in?"

"Why because he's a teleporter?" Steve asked looking back at the profile on the screen.

"Well, there's that. And there's the fact that he is a perverted psychopath who can't die. Period."

Steve ran his hand over his face. No wonder Clint was so angry.

Clint found his way back to his room quickly. He knew whoever the imposter was, they were going to pay.

His heart ached so bad he thought it was going to stop beating. He thought of her every day and couldn't help but still lover her.

He had never been the one to believe in love at first sight, but as soon as he saw her, he knew that one day she was going to be his.

He couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of their first meeting. Fury was briefing him on a mission out in the desert to locate and destroy any and all enemy complexes.

It was the first time Clint had ever been partnered up with anyone. As soon as she walked in the room, Clint was in love with her. The way she moved, so quietly, so graceful. Her hair fell in all the right places, her lips so pouty and her soft hazel eyes that seemed to cut one in half every time she locked eyes.

"My names Molly. Codenamed Shadow," she had said and Clint felt like he had melted. He had to have her. No matter what the cost.

By the end of the mission, they were together.

He remembered how beautiful she looked in her wedding dress.

He remembered how she woke him up every morning with a kiss and a smile.

He remembered how terrible her cooking was.

He remembered how she would curse in French every time she would hurt herself.

He remembered how she felt whenever he touched her.

He remembered the way she smelled.

He remembered how she still had a smile on her face even though she was dying.

And finally, he broke down.

"I understand why you don't want him around when we apprehend her, but you need to at least let him go to New York. Maybe Remy will be there and will be able to shed some light on this."

"Are you suggesting that Molly is still alive?" Nick said crossing his arms.

"We just need to cover all bases." Natasha paused. "It's either let him go or he goes anyway." Nick sighed.

"Fine, but Steve is going too."

"What? Why?"

"Because you had contact with her," he said. "Now pack up. You'll leave immediately."

Clint wasn't in any condition to handle a several ton machine with supersonic capabilities so Natasha flew. The entire flight was silent except for the whir of the engines and the sound of Clint shaking his leg. Natasha wanted so bad to tell him to stop, but she was afraid of what he'd do.

They landed a ways from the Xavier Institute and when the stepped off the jet, there was a black SUV waiting on them.

A black woman with long white hair leaned up against the side of the vehicle. She walked to them, a warm smile on her face.

"I take it you're Steve, Clint and Natasha. Come. The Professor is waiting for you." Steve wanted to ask how this woman how she knew all this stuff, but decided against it.

Once in the SUV, the woman introduced herself as Ororo. She then focused on Clint.

"The Professor asked me to send his condolences." Clint nodded. "He knows it's very hard time for you and he wants you to be prepared for anything." She turned into the driveway. "Remy has been contacted and is on his way. He said he needed to be here for this and he wants to help in any way he can."

"Who's Remy?" Steve asked.

"Her cousin. He stays here a lot of the time, but he had to go back home for an emergency."

"An emergency?" Clint asked.

"That's all he would say."

They pulled up in front of the institute and got out of the car.

"So what's the point of being the world's most powerful telepath if you're not even going to use it?"

"Because invading people's minds would be abusing my power." all eyes were at the front odor as Xavier wheeled his way out of the door. "I welcome you all. Fury has informed me of why you're here. We'll gladly help." They stepped into the manor and Steve couldn't believe what he was seeing.

The walls were a dark cherry in the entrance room and when they walked into the rest of the manor, the walls changed into a soft Mahogany. A staircase lead up to the balcony that disappeared into a hallway.

The living room was furnished with several couches and chairs. Large paintings of important people of way back when littered the walls.

There were a couple teenagers chasing each other around. One was creating snowballs and throwing them at the teenager in front and the one in front was creating fire and hitting the snowballs making them evaporate.

Another teen came through the wall and walked right through another one. Steve couldn't believe what he was seeing. The closest thing to a mutant he had been around was Bruce Banner.

"How many kids do you have here?" Steve asked as three girls ran out of what had to have been the kitchen because they had individual sized ice creams.

"It varies. It's getting pretty close to the holidays. A lot of the children have gone back to their parents. We have about twenty children."

"And all of them are… You know."

"Yes, they're all mutants."

They arrived in a study.

"I'd offer you a shot of whiskey, but this is a school."

"I could really use it," Clint said slouching down into a chair. "How long for Remy to be here?"

"A couple hours. I hope its okay."

"It's going to have to be. I'm sure he wants to get to the bottom of this just as much as I do."

"He is very upset about this. It was because of her that he had to leave."

Clint glanced at Natasha then back to the Professor.

"What are you talking about?"

"I think it might be best if you wait for him. I'm afraid it's a lot more complicated."

Clint's heart fell. How could it get more complicated?


	3. Chapter 3

After a couple hours of waiting, the door opened and in walked a man with brown hair, eyes that seemed to glow red and a long black trench coat.

Clint stood. The man walked straight to him saying something in French and shook Clint's hand.

"It's been a while since we've seen each other," the man said.

"What's going on, Remy?" Cling asked. Remy sighed scratching the back of his head.

"The family has been catching wind of some new up and coming thief. One that pulled off jobs that only Molly could do. So naturally, they tracked them down for recruitment. Once they found out it was actually Molly, they called me."

"It's not Molly," Clint growled.

"Oui. I thought so too. At first we thought it was a shape shifter. We found Mystique and talked to her about it. The Professor said she was telling the truth." Remy fell into a chair. "I set out to find Molly." He paused as if it was too painful to continue. "And when I found her, I just knew it couldn't have been her." Another pause.

"Why?" Natasha asked.

"Because she acted like she didn't know me. She and I grew up together. Partners in crime and all that. She even attacked me. That was when I found out it really was her." Tears worked up in Clint's eyes.

"How?" he asked.

"The scars on her chest and the one behind her ear. Hardly anyone knew it was there. And that's not all. She fought like Molly. In every way."

"You mean…" Clint breathed.

"Yes, she had her power. I'm sorry, Clint, but it really is Molly."

Clint stood and paced back and forth.

"You know, this is an awful lot of stuff going on just to happen in just a few hours. How long have you known my wife was still alive?"

Remy slowly stood out of his chair holding his hands up.

"Now, Clint, you have…"

"How long!"

"Just listen…"

"HOW LONG!?"

"A month." And just like that, Clint was on top of Remy punching him in the face.

"You've known a month and having told me? You son of a bitch!" He was pulled off by Steve. Natasha helped Remy to his feet.

Clint felt a sudden wave of calm come over him. He tried to send a glare to the Professor.

"Please, Agent Barton, it was in your best interests."

"Why?" Clint wanted so bad to be angry, but he knew the old man was not going to let that happen.

"Do you have any idea the way it made me feel knowing she was still alive and her not even knowing who I am?"

Clint sighed in understanding.

"I couldn't even imagine what it would do to you."

Clint thought about this. If Remy knew it really to be Molly, it had to be Molly. He wanted her back. He needed her back. His while life had become a massive void that nothing could possibly fill. It didn't matter if she remembered or not.

"We need to find Deadpool. He'll lead us to her."

"Logan is already on it."

"I that a good idea?" Natasha asked.

"He insisted."

"How much longer?"

"Tomorrow morning. Deadpool is in Vegas. Logan will have problems pulling him from the tables."

Clint walked out of the room. Natasha took Clint's place in the chair.

"I always thought you two were together," Steve said looking at the Russian red head. Natasha scoffed.

"Molly was my best friend. We'd been through a lot together. She took the bullets that were meant for me. There's nothing I can do to repay her. So I keep an eye on Barton." She sighed slowly.

She knew she wanted more out of Clint, she had always wanted him, but she knew he wanted no part of it. Everyone time she would drop a hint that she wanted more, he would smile, but his eyes… something about the way he looked at her.

Almost like he pitied her.

She had always been jealous of Clint and Molly's relationship. The way they both lit up whenever they were in the same room together. Their love was something straight out of a story looks. Their love was a once in a lifetime kind of love.

When Molly died, so did Clint. She knew Clint would never love her the way he loved Molly.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to meet the eyes of the professor.

"You are a wonderful friend for being here, Natasha." She grinned knowing he had read her mind. "I do apologize. My curiosity got the best of me."

"It's okay. I'm sure you didn't have to read my mind to know all that."

"So," Steve drawled out. "Can you tell us how she died?" Natasha sighed. She never thought she would ever have to tell the story again. She hated that it was still so fresh in her mind.

"I was on a mission in India and I was captured. Clint and Molly were sent to rescue me. Molly could slip right in and get me out with no problems because of her powers. Clint was sent in for backup just in case something happened."

She paused running her hand through her hair.

"She appeared in where they were, took out the guards and freed me. We never saw it coming. Part of me still thinks they knew they were coming or me. As soon as we stepped into the courtyard, we were facing an entire firing squad.

"We hadn't known because they had blocked our communications. Clint kept telling us we needed to go another way and when he saw us, he started shooting. It gave Molly and me enough time to use the distraction to get to some cover.

"Molly couldn't use her power on me so she stayed with me even though I told her to get out of there.

"We fought our way out of there. When we made it back to Clint, a truck with a man in the back with an assault rifle came out of nowhere and had the gun pointed right at me.

"Molly pushed me out of the way. They shot me in the leg, but they got her in the chest. Clint grabbed her and we ran. I've never seen that look on his face, or anyone's for that matter. It was pure terror. We hid when we had to, ran when we had to fight, but Molly just couldn't take it anymore.

"'Take care of him' that's what she told me. We sat there with her until she was gone. We had no time to bring her with us. Clint didn't care. If he would've carried her, we'd both be dead.

"Something changed in him that day. And he's never been the same since."

"It sounds like he really loved her," Steve said.

"He never stopped loving her. A love like that only happens once in a life time," Remy said. "Molly was a wonderful woman. She would put herself through hell just to get you out of it." Remy chuckled. "I remember when we were kids, she saw this little girl being bullied in a school yard we didn't even go to. She went in more than ready to take on five boys. Man they beat the hell out of us. But they never messed with that girl again."

Steve slowly stood and left the room to go look for Clint. He wondered the halls looking high and low knowing high and low knowing he could be anywhere.

He found him outside sitting on the edge of a huge stone fountain. He was leaned forward with his head down.

"What do you want?" Clint asked as Steve approached.

"Molly is alive, Clint." Clint glared at him. "Why don't you seem a little happier?"

Clint just sat there staring at the bushes across the way long enough for Steve to turn to walk away.

"It's not that I'm not happy. I'm just angry with myself." Steve stopped and turned. He sat down next to Clint. "We thought she was dead. I tried, Captain. I tried to bring her back. I had to leave her there. I abandoned her and she is still alive.

"Now if I see her, she won't even recognize me. When we find her, do you have any idea how hard it is going to be to not run to her and just hold her?" He sighed shaking his head. "Or how hard it's going to not beg for her forgiveness without her thinking I'm crazy?" His voice seemed to crack. "Or knowing that when she sees me, she'll have no idea how much I love her."

Steve just sat there listening. He wasn't sure what to make of all these confessions. Clint had always been such a serious guy. Steve hardly knew anything about him and his past. He couldn't possibly imagine how this was tearing him apart.

Steve glanced over when Clint's had moved up to his face to wipe a tear away.

"Clint, there's nothing I can say that will make you fell better about this whole situation, but I do promise I won't let Fury keep you out of this." Clint gave him a strange look.

"Why?"

"Because if it was my wife, I'd want to be apart of it too." Clint grinned. They looked towards the bushes. "I have to tell you I saw her half naked.

Clint slowly looked to him.

"You what?"

"She had been stabbed. I found her in my bathroom trying to sew it up." Something came to Steve just then. "You said she was a mutant right?" Clint nodded. "What was her power?"

"She can slip into shadow or darkness and completely disappear."

"Then why use Deadpool as a scapegoat? She could've disappeared easily in an alley or something."

"I guess we'll find out." They sat in silence for the longest time. "She and I were talking having a baby after that mission." Steve gave Clint a weird look. What brought that on?

"You want to know something that scares me?" Clint asked after a long silence. Steve waited for him to continue. "She's with Deadpool." Steve gave him a weird look.

"Why does that scare you?"

"I can't kill him." Steve chuckled.

"Honestly, I don't think you have anything to worry about." Clint looked to Steve. "Deadpool's file says he's a mercenary right?" Clint nodded. "Well, he didn't show up until after those men who were chasing her showed up. I think she's using him. Like a tool."

Clint thought about this for a moment. Molly was never the type of person to use anyone, but then again, she wasn't the same Molly. All of her memory had been wiped clean, all those things she had done to shape her into the woman he married. A sudden realization hit Clint so hard he wanted to hold his head under the water in the fountain until the bubbles stopped.

"What if she's not the same woman I fell in love with?" Steve gave him a sorrowful look.

"I don't know. Did she ever smack people in the face with a frying pan?" Clint laughed.

"Yep, that's her."


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm only here because Logan is forcing me to be here."

"Can it, Wade. We all know you can leave anytime you want," Logan growled from a corner in the room.

"How do you know Molly?" Steve asked sitting across the table from him.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Deadpool leaned forward putting his elbows on the table that separated him and Steve.

"That's why I asked."

"You're not her type." Logan walked over and smacked Wade on the back of the head hard enough for his head to bounce off the table.

"Answer the question!"

"Make me you fucking weasle!" Logan tensed so much it felt like the entire world shifted.

"What did you just say?"

"You… fucking… weasel." Logan brought out his claws and stabbed him in the head. Steve shot out of his chair.

"What the hell? We need him!"

"Relax, Rogers. He's fine," Logan said walking back to his corner leaving Deadpool in a pool o his own blood. Slowly Deadpool began to twitch. He raised his head quickly.

"Was it something I said?" Steve rolled his eyes.

"Where is Molly?" Steve tried again. Deadpool looked around the room.

"You know, this is a really shitty interrogation room." he said. "You don't even have motion tracking turrets. Or a camera. Or a two-way mirror. That one is a must have."

"Where is Molly?" Deadpool stared at him.

"You know, I've heard of you, Captain. They found you frozen in an iceburg. Being frozen has killed your brain cells."

"Where's Molly, you freak!?" Steve yelled. Deadpool's raction was hidden by his mask. He pointed to his chest.

"That hurt me, man. Right there." Steve leaned back in his chair, running his hand over his face.

"We know you know her."

"I know you know I know her. I want to know why you want her."

"That's none of your business, Wade," Logan said. Deadpool seemingly glared at Logan.

"Where is she?"

"You know, for someone to come so highly recommended, you're really annoying." Steve slapped the table so hard it dented.

"Where is she!?"

"I don't know! I never know when she's on the job! Not until she needs me!" Deadpool yelled throwing his hands up in the air.

"What kind of job?" Steve asked glad to finally be getting somewhere. Deadpool leaned back in his chair crossing his arms.

"She's a prostitute. And a damned good one. She can suck your dick clean off and you'll still beg for more." Steve closed his eyes shaking his head.

"Oh no," he said.

"You've fucked up, Wade," Logan said. Clint burst into the room in a rage and grabbed Wade, picked him up and slammed him on the table. Steve stood quickly backing away from the table. Clint pulled out a knife and stabbed it into Deadpool's chest right between his ribs. Deadpool screamed trying to reach for the knife, but Clint twisted it.

"Listen here you psychotic fucking douchbag. You tell me where she is or I'm going to really enjoy the fact that you can't die," he growled.

"I told you I don't know!" he yelled. Clint twisted the knife more.

"Where!?"

"I… AH!" As much as Steve didn't care what happened to Deadpool he did fear for Clint's sanity.

"Alright, Clint that's enough. We need him to talk, not scream." Deadpool stopped squirming as soon as he heard Clint's name and looked at Steve then back to Clint.

"Clint? This Clint?" he asked pointing to his own hip.

"Yes, I'm that Clint." Deadpool pushed the knife out of him and sat up. Blood sputtered out of his wound but it soon stopped.

"I'll tell you everything you want to know if you tell me why she has your name tattooed on her."

Clint pulled his shirt up and pulled down the side of his pants exposing a tattoo of Molly's name on his hip.

"We got these on our honeymoon."

"Honeymoon…" Deadpool whispered. "No wonder she wouldn't sleep with me."

"And the fact that your face looks like it was sent through a meat grinder had nothing to do with it?" Logan grumbled.

"Yeah sure, rub that in my face."

"I don't want to be anywhere near your face."

"Shut up!" Clint yelled. He took a deep breath.

"Where did you find her?"

"In the middle of a jungle in India. She was beaten nearly to death. To the point to where I felt sorry for her. So, I saved her."

Clint suddenly became short of breath. He searched his mind for another question, but nothing came to mind. All he could think about is how he left her for dead and allowed her to be beaten by random people.

"Why did you help her that day in my apartment?" Steve asked since Clint wasn't.

"It's apart of our deal."

"Deal?"

"Yeah, I help her find her memories, she helps find a way for me to die." There was a heavy silence.

"Where is my wife?" Clint pleaded.

"I can call her. Maybe she'll answer." Clint held out a cell phone. Deadpool took it from him and dialed a number.

"I'm at the rendezvous point. Where are you?" Molly asked her arms crossed.

"We had some minor set backs…" BEEP! "there in a…" BEEP!

"Hang on," Molly said. "I'm getting a call.

"Wh-" Click.

"Talk to me and make it fast."

"Hey, Molly. What are you doing?" Molly rolled her eyes.

"I'm working, muckrake. You know that."

"Oh yeah, How are you doing?"

"Dammit, Wade!" she yelled smacking her forehead. There was a lot of commotion on the other end, screaming and sounds of people fighting each other.

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell her!" Deadpool yelled. "Molly, I found him."

The whole world froze. She couldn't believe it. Clint had been found. The only lead she had to her memories had been found.

"Who is he, Wade?"

"Uh, I think you'll want to get here and see for yourself. Where are you?"

"I'm in England. It'll take me a while to get there."

"You'd better hurry. You're not going to believe this." Wade hung the phone up. Molly switched back to her other phone call she had for her client.

"Get here now or I leave with the package."

"You do that and we'll hunt you down like the dog you are." Molly chuckled.

"I hold the package. I hold the power. You're in no shape to be making idle threats."

This continued for several minutes until her client arrived and picked up the package. She then slipped into shadow, using her powers to travel quickly to the airstrip where her plane was.

She started going through the procedures of starting the airplane. An overwhelming fear coursed through her veins. Her hands shook. Her stomach lurched.

This happened all the time when she was getting ready to fly. She wasn't sure why, but she knew she wouldn't be able to do her job without flying. She hoped this Clint would be able to shed some light on it.

She took off from the airstrip and the fear melted away. However, a new fear gripped her throat. Who was this Clint? How was he important enough to her to where his named was tattooed on her forever? She wiped nervous sweat from her brow.

She called Wade back and asked him to turn his tracker on so she could lock onto his coordinates. She tried to get more information about Clint, but Wade said he didn't want to ruin the surprise.

"I'm going to kill you when I get there," she said and hung up the phone. She set the autopilot and got up.

She walked back into the small plane and grabbed a duffle bag. She changed into much more comfortable attire. She couldn't stand wearing leather. She could hardly move in it, but she had to admit, her butt looked good in leather pants.

She grabbed some moist towelettes and gave her body a quick wipe down. She didn't want to smell like sweat meeting this Clint character. She changed into a pair of blue jeans and a flannel button up that was left open revealing a white undershirt.

She sat down in the pilot's seat biting her nail. She tried to picture what Clint looked like. She soon gave up for fear of being disappointed when they finally met. Her thoughts wandered to who he could be to her. Was he her brother? Maybe father? What kind of bond did they share?

Several hours later, Molly landed her plane more than happy to be back on the ground.

Wade was waiting for her as she stepped off the plane. His expression was unknown as he scratched the back of his head.

"You ready?" he asked. A sharp pain of nervousness shot through her.

"Who is he?" Wade didn't answer her, he simply held out his hand. Molly swallowed hard taking his hand. The scenery changed suddenly and now they were standing in the middle of a room.

In front of them leaning against the wall stood a man. He stood nearly a whole head taller than she did. His sharp eyes seemed to pierce through her very soul as he stared at her. He was very handsome. Her heart fluttered a peculiar flutter that seemed so familiar. She knew this man. She knew she did.

"You're Clint?" she whispered. He nodded as hope shot through him. She had dreamt of this day for so long. She had thought about all the different ways she would react. None of that prepared her for the actual meeting.

She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. She took a deep breath smelling the leather, oil, and musk that was so familiar. His arms immediately wrapped around her holding her tight against him.

"You have no idea how long I have been looking for you," she whispered.

He released a shaky breath. She pulled away from him looking him in the eye.

"Who are you?" She could almost see the pain break him apart.

"Clint Barton. I'm your husband."

The whole world fell out from under her. Her husband? She had never considered the possibility. Not even once. She had looked in the mirror many times and had never seen herself as someone's wife. She searched his eyes. She wasn't sure what she was looking for. Maybe she was hoping he was lying, but…

She believed him.


	5. Chapter 5

Wade was sure to stick close to Molly in cases she wanted to leave. They sat by themselves in the mansion.

"What do I do, Wade?" she asked. Wade shrugged his shoulders.

"I say you have hot and kinky welcome back sex with your husband." Molly grabbed a random object and threw it at him.

"How do I know he's my husband?"

"I don't even know the guy and I believe him." Molly considered this.

"I just never thought anyone would want to marry me." Deadpool scoffed.

"I'd marry you in a heartbeat."

"Enough of that already," she said rubbing her temple.

"It's because of my face isn't it?"

"You know why, Wade."

"So it is my face." Molly smacked her forehead. They played this game a lot. He would annoy her with his sexual antics enough to where she would try to kill him. He never stayed dead, but there was always hope. Plus, it was Molly's main way of releasing stress.

"So, what are you going to do?" Molly shrugged this time.

"Pursue the lead, I guess."

"So you are going to fuck him." Molly rolled her eyes.

"I want you to stay close for a couple days. I don't want this to end up being a trap and my powers crap out on me again." He nodded. They stood and went to search for Clint.

Whenever they found him, Molly's heart did the familiar flutter. "What happens now?"

"We go see a friend."

"Who?"

"Tony Stark." In an instant, four guns pointed at Clint's face. His hands went up instinctively. "What the hell?"

"What kind of people do you take us for?" Molly asked.

"Yeah what she said," Wade said tilting his head towards her. If Molly could slap her forehead, she would have.

"Shut up, Wade," is what she settled for. Wade looked at her with a no doubt a glare.

"You shut up," he argued. It didn't take long for them to be up in each other's faces screaming. Clint took this opportunity to try to slip away, but he took one step and their guns were back in his face.

"Did we tell you to move?" Wade asked. They went back to arguing keeping one gun each trained on Clint. Clint grew tired of it quickly.

"Hey!" Both of them stopped and looked at him.

"What has Tony done now?" His words took them by surprise. They lowered their guns a little, but fears of a trap soon bubbled back up.

"How do you know who I am?" Clint gave her a strange look.

"Because you're my wife. We've been together for seven years. Ten if you include the three years you were missing." Molly narrowed her eyes.

"Suddenly, I don't believe you," she said. Clint held out his arms desperately. At that time, Wade and Molly pointed their free gun towards someone who just walked into the room.

"Molly what are you doing?" Steve asked.

"Steve?" Molly gasped. "What are you doing?"

"I'm standing here with your gun pointed in my face." Molly grinned.

"Clint's trying o take me to Tony Stark."

"What's so bad about that?"

"Tony Stark is the man who sent those hit men after me." If it was physically possible for Steve's jaw to hit the ground, it would have.

"Why would Tony want to kill you?"

"Let's just sat his bank account isn't as full as it once was."

"If you stole his money, he would've hunted you down himself." Molly saw the logic. Why would Iron Man need to hire hit men?

"Why would you think Tony sent those men after you?" Clint asked. The sound of his voice tickled her ear. She turned to him dropping her guns.

"Because his money was in my pocket when they attacked. The job was going so well too." She smacked Wade in the chest telling him to put his guns down. He slowly put them down.

"Why can't the Professor probe my mind? I'm sure someone like him can dislodge something in there."

"He's already tried to get into your head. He can't get through." Molly glanced at Wade quickly uncrossing her arms. She stepped towards Clint. Clint watched Wade's hand inch closer to his gun.

"He tried to read my mind? You know, you're making it really hard to trust you."

"I only did it to locate you," the professor said wheeling his way in. "You were hidden from me." Molly looked to Wade again and his hand left his gun.

"If there is one person on this planet that can figure something out its Tony," Clint said. Molly nodded in understanding.

"When do we leave?" she asked.

"Tomorrow morning."

"This is going to be interesting."

Later that evening, Molly wandered the mansion. She had told Wade to stay close just in case something happened. He threw a fit, but it was nothing Molly couldn't worm her way around.

She glanced out the window and saw Clint walking towards the mansion. She stopped so she could watch. He moved smoothly. She could tell that he was more than aware of all his surroundings, but she wasn't sure how since it didn't show.

He looked up and as soon as their eyes locked, he stopped walking. Her mind swam in a pool of eternity. Her heart pounded in her ears. Her instincts twisted her stomach, but she wasn't sure what to make of it.

She felt like he could see right through to her inner core. He knew exactly who she was. He knew her inside and out. She wasn't sure how she knew +  
this, but this man was the key to her memories.

Was he really her husband? She couldn't say, but she had no choice but to believe him. She heard someone walking to her so she looked over to see who it was. Steve turned the corner. She looked back to Clint, but he was gone.

"You okay?" Steve asked standing next to her.

"Yeah. This is all just…" Unable to find the right words, she just made a gesture like her head was exploding. Steve chuckled. Molly looked back out the window. "Is he really my husband, Steve?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I didn't even know he had been married. But with the way he's been acting, I would say you two are." Molly said nothing. She thought about nothing. She merely let Steve's words sink in.

She felt she could trust Steve. She only knew his name and he was willing to put himself in danger to protect her.

-  
"Is there anything you can tell me about him?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" he turned on his heel and walked away from her. She gave the back of Steve's head a strange look then looked back out the window. Clint was walking out to the gardens again heading towards a hedge maze.

It didn't take her long to decide to follow him. She slipped into the shadows and made her way down to the garden. Keeping to the darkness, Molly checked every corner until she came to the middle. The center of the maze was a simple 10X10 square with one stone bench on each wall.

Molly moved alongside him leaning up against the wall. Clint stood there with his arms crossed a smirk plastered across his face. Molly just watched. She never moved. Never blinked. Her mind buzzed with all the questions in the world, but she wasn't sure what to ask first.

"I know you're there, Molly. There's no hiding from me," Clint said looking over to the area where she was standing. Molly's heart stopped. She was hidden perfectly in the shadows. No one had ever seen her before. She panicked.

Speeding out of the maze, she pushed the button on her gps tracker turning it on. She reached the entrance and stopped. A split second later, Wade appeared wrapping his arms around her.

They appeared on top of a building somewhere within the city. Wade just s*  
+-ed at her. He couldn't believe the state she was in. Her face was ghostly white. Her eyes stared at nothing. Her hands were clenched tight.

"He knew I was there, dude!" she yelped finally.

"Did your powers crap out on you?" he asked.

"No! He looked right at me! He even spoke to me! No one has ever known I was there!" She began to ramble incoherent sentences so Wade slapped her across the face.

"Get a hold of yourself!" he hissed. "I know it's a little freaky, but you can't be pushing your tracker button just because you get a little freaked out."

"So? Maybe I don't even want to go back!"

"Pussy." Molly snapped to. She glared at Wade standing up.

"What did you just call me?"

"Pussy." Molly pulled out her gun and shot him in the crotch. Wade fell to his knees holding his crotch. He fell on his side and began to twitch. He made no noise as his body began to heal.

"Fuck, Molly! Just because I heal doesn't mean it doesn't hurt!" Molly grabbed his arm and helped him stand, cursing him in French.

"Take me back. Now."

"Why the fuck should I help you?" Wade snapped. She grabbed his armor pulling him closer to her.

"I ain't no pussy." Wade sighed grabbing her hands. Everything changed again. He took hr back to the entrance of the garden maze. The sun had set. Taking advantage of this, Molly slipped into shadow and went to the middle silently praying he had left.

He hadn't moved. The entire middle of the maze was in shadow. Molly sat down beside him still concealed. She didn't look at him. She stared at the ground in front of her. A gentle breeze blew over the maze rustling the leaves. Clint chuckled shaking his head.

"You know I'm here," Molly said front the shadows.

"Yeah." Molly let the shadows slip away like a veil. Clint watched her.

"How?" Clint scratched the back of his head.

"Honestly, I don't know. I always have. It used to piss you off." Molly grinned looking over at him. She stared in his eyes and her heart fluttered. She looked away from him.

"Are we really married, Clint?" Clint nodded. She wanted to ask for proof, but she knew he couldn't do that. She wasn't sure what to ask. Did she ask him what happened? Or did she start with their relationship?

"Look, I know this has got to be hard on you. You've been running around for I don't know how long with no memory of who you really are." He paused for a moment. "But I'll wait however long I have to in order to get my wife back." Molly chuckled. Clint was unbelievable. She looked to him trying to find the right thing to say.

"What if I'm not the woman you remember?" Clint returned her gaze. He reached his hand out brushing his fingers across her cheek. Molly closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. No one had ever touched her like that and yet, it felt so normal.

"You are," Clint whispered. Molly pulled away from him realizing what she was doing. She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye. She had to keep her heart rate normal.

"I'm sorry," Clint said suddenly. Molly gave him a strange look. "I thought you were dead. If I would have known you were still alive, I would have come for you." Her chest felt like it had imploded. He thought she was dead? Why would he think something like that?

"What happened, Clint?" she asked scooting closer to him. Clint grinned at her standing up.

"Maybe you've heard enough for the day," he said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

She hurried to stand next to him. No, she had to know. He couldn't leave her hanging like that. She wouldn't have it.

"No, I want to know." His fingers found her cheek again. Her eyes slowly closed and she leaned into his touch.

"Some other time, Molly."


	6. Chapter 6

Molly argued with Steve, Logan, and Clint long enough to where they all agreed to let Wade come with them. She couldn't quite trust them yet since they were taking her to a previous target's place. She was more than sure that he knew who it was that emptied his bank account. Someone like Tony Stark had that kind of ability with his technology. She wasn't sure how he was going to react to her being in his presence. Hence why she and Wade were sitting she and Wade were sitting in the floor of the jet playing the card game speed.

Clint sat nearby with an amused look since Molly was tearing Wade apart and Wade was a sore loser. Each time she ran out of cards, she crossed her arms and Wade would scream covering his face with his hands falling backwards.  
"How many is that?" he whined.

"Fifteen thousand seven hundred and sixteen to nothing." Wade groaned sitting back up.

"If you weren't such a hottie, I'd shoot you in the face." Molly grinned cutting the deck in one hand.

"The only reason you think I'm a hottie is because I have a vagina." Wade shrugged.

"True." Clint crossed his arms. The way Molly acted was so uncanny. She was so similar to the way she used to be. Her attitude was the same, her eyes sparkled the same, her smile was the same, and her wit was the same. He looked at Wade.

He had never met Wade, but he had heard stories. The man was easily insane as every famous madman in history put together. His regenerative abilities left him careless for his own safety. His file said he was an experiment gone wrong. Maybe that was the reason for his insanity. His file said that he had no sympathy for others yet, he had saved Molly. Taken Care of her. And for that, he was forever grateful.

Molly cared for the mercenary. Clint could tell by the way her eyes seemed to be soft when she looked at him even if they were fighting. A certain rage went through him once he thought they had slept together. Something inside him knew Molly would never do such a thing to him, but she never knew they were married. Something else said she had better taste than Wade Wilson.

He fought the urge to kill Wade just to make himself feel a little better. He needed Molly to trust him and randomly killing her best friends wasn't the way to do that. Even if he came back to life.

His thoughts ended when Wade called Molly a fucking bitch because she had beaten him at cards again. Molly laughed pointing at him. She had several laughs, Clint remembered. Each one of them just as beautiful as the next even if it was a maniacal laugh like she had now.

"You've been hustled, Wade. Granted Molly wasn't aware of it." Wade looked back at him.

"How is it hustling if she doesn't know?"

"Gambit is her cousin." Wade turned back to Molly pointing an accusing finger in her face.

"You are hustling me!"

"I'm not hustling! You just suck!"

"I am the epitome of awesome! There is no way I suck!"

"You suck in every way!" Wade stood pulling out one of his katana.

"Take it back!" Molly stood.

"Never." Wade took a step forward. In a flash, Clint pulled out his bow and shot Wade in the back of the head. He fell forward. Molly's jaw dropped as his head exploded. Blood splattered everywhere. Clint stepped between her and Wade readying another arrow.

Wade's healing process started by bringing back his skull. Then veins seemed to snake their way up the sides. They nearly reached the top as muscles and tendons began to grow back. Soon his skin grew back and Wade opened his eyes.

Clint's eyes widened as he stood. His flesh appeared to be burned horribly. His skin appeared darker even as if it had been permanently been scorched.

"What the fuck, dude! Was that really necessary? We were just playing!" Wade yelled reaching for his other katana. Another arrow pointed in his face. Molly had walked over to a bag of hers and started rummaging through it.

"Don't you even threaten my wife again," Clint growled.

"I'll do whatever the fuck I want," Wade hissed. Molly appeared between them holding another mask for Wade.

"Leave it be, Wade. He'll understand one day." He glared at Clint snatching the mask from Molly. He made no other movements as he and Clint sized each other up. Molly reached up and touched his charred cheek. He looked down at her. "Leave it be." She looked behind him. "You can put that gun down, Steve."

Steve stood behind them, a military issue assault rifle in hand. He slowly lowered it keeping a cautious eye on Wade as he slipped his new mask on. Molly turned to Clint.

"As for you, lighten up. I've been with Wade for two and a half years. This happens at least three times a week. He blows a lot of smoke, but he'd never hurt me." Wade smacked the back of her head. Her hand rubbed where he slapped as she said, "Ow!"

"Proved you wrong."

"Ass." She turned her attention back to Clint. "I'm here, alright? I may not fully believe you're my husband, but I'm giving you a chance. If Stark can help me, we stay. If not, we're gone."

Clint's heart pounded in his ears. He prayed Tony could help her. He couldn't lose her. Not again. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he lost her again. He had lost count of how many times he had stepped back from the ledge. If he lost her again, he wouldn't be able to keep himself from stepping off. He never wanted to live without her again.

She turned away from him and went to stand with Wade. Clint didn't have to see his face to know he was angry and would probably kill him if Molly turned away long enough.

They began mumbling to each other. Clint could tell Molly was giving him down the road. She moved the way she did whenever she scolded him years before. And much like himself, Wade mostly just stood there and took it.

The jet shook and Molly grabbed Wade's arm, burying her face in his upper arm. He shook his head at her.

"You're pathetic. What's the worst that can happen?"

"Well, unlike you, I can die. We could fall right out of the sky and boom, I'm history."

"Like I'd really let you go boom. Splat maybe, but not boom." Molly rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys. We're here," Steve called back. Molly walked to the front of the jet. Stark Tower stood high above all the buildings around it. Molly admired it. And to think she had over a billion dollars of his money in her pocket at one time. It was a shame she didn't take some of it to get her and Wade out of his shitty apartment.

Steve landed as gently as he could on the helipad. As they stepped off, Tony Stark himself greeted them. He had a scotch in one hand, and some kind of device in the other. He eyes Molly knowingly.

"Do you know what I love?" he asked, but didn't wait long enough for anyone to answer. "Insurance. Did you know that if some little bitch with phasing powers comes in and steals all your money, an insurance company will replace it?" Molly hid a grin. "True story. But you want to know what I hate?" again he didn't give anyone a chance to answer. "The face that now I have to help the little bitch just because everyone believes you're married to this guy," he said pointing to Clint. He stopped for a moment taking all of Molly in. "Not bad by the way." Clint rolled his eyes.

"I take it you've been briefed."

"Oh yeah, but I still wasn't expecting this. Really, man, good job." He stepped to Molly holding out his hand to her. She took it slowly letting him kiss her hand. She giggled and Clint felt a chill run down his spine. "I'm Tony Stark, but I'm sure you already know that."

"Just a little," she said with a wink. Wade cleared his throat wanting some attention. "This is wade Wilson," Molly said smacking his arm lightly. "Now if you don't mind, I'd really like to get out of the sun." She walked passed him patting his shoulder, Wade following behind.

"She seems nice," Tony said looking at Clint.

"She just took your wallet." Tony grabbed at his pants feeling for his wallet that was no longer there.

"But… how did she… when did she… get back here!" he yelled running into his place. Clint shook his head.

"Was she always like that?" Steve asked looking down at him.

"She likes to remain in practice. She'll give it back," Clint said following behind.

He could remember when they first met that she would take his wallet then just hand it to him afterwards. She would never take anything, just the wallet itself. He remembered how he used to find marbles in his pockets that Molly had put in just to see how long it took him to find them.

Every time Molly did something, the more Clint realized she was the same woman. All of her habits, all of her little quirks, the way her eyes sparkled. He knew he had his wife back, but he knew he would have to be careful for fear of her running away.

When he entered the living area of Stark Tower, the first thing he saw was Tony's wallet sitting on the bar. Molly was sitting on the bar with her legs crossed as Wade mixed up a drink.

Tony walked over to her and snatched up his wallet and looked through it to make sure it was all there. Molly watched him with an amused look on her face as he slowly back away from her his wallet clutched in his hand.

"Is this how you treat everyone who is trying to help you?" he asked.

"No, that's how I treat everyone in general." Tony glared at her as an elevator door slid open and Pepper, Natasha, and Remy walked through. Clint stepped a little closer to Molly as she just pointed to Remy.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Clint stood in front of her.

"Molly, this is Remy. He's your cousin." Molly just stared at Clint. This man was her cousin?

"So that's why he knew my name?" she said suddenly realizing it. Clint nodded. "Then why did you attack me?" Remy stood next to Clint.

"Because I thought you were an imposter."

"Why would you think that?" she asked. "Because you thought I was dead?"

Remy glanced at Clint. "Oui." Molly swallowed down her anger. Why did everyone think she was dead? She felt fine. As fine as anyone with no memory would feel.


	7. Chapter 7

After Molly was introduced to Pepper and apparently reintroduced to Natasha, Tony led her down to a lab. The way Natasha looked at her haunted her. There was so much pain and sadness in her eyes. Whenever she caught Clint looking at her, he had the same look.

From their look alone, she knew they knew her. There was no way a complete stranger could cause that much pain. Tony walked in front of her, the device still in his hand. Molly reached forward and grabbed it.

"Hey! Give that back!" Tony demanded turning around.

"What is it?" she asked turning it around in her hands.

"This is to ensure that you don't steal my money again." Molly grinned.

"i'm not going to steal your money. I stole it for someone else."

"i know. And I would ask you who hired you, but I know you won't."

"Yeah, client confidentiality and all that." Tony turned and began walking again. molly wasn't sure what possessed her to say what she said next, but it just felt right. "Could Clint be in there for whatever you're going to do?"

"JARVIS, could you please tell Legolas to come down to the lab?"

Molly scoffed. "Legolas. That's pretty funny."

They made it to a door and went through it. machines littered the walls. Tables were scattered around the middle stacked with test tubes, needles and many other medical devices. A man stood among the clutter messing with a holographic computer.

"Bruce, this is Molly. Can you possibly believe Clint scored such a babe?"

Bruce looked away from the computer

"I, uh, yeah. I mean sure." Molly gave Tony a strange look. Tony grinned.

"What test do you want to do first?" Bruce asked Tony.

"We're not doing anything until Clint gets here," Molly said crossing her arms. Tony put his arm around her shoulders pulling her against him.

"Don't worry. We'll wait for your darling little hubby to get here before we poke and prod you in front of him."

"When you said it like that, it just sounds dirty." Tony winked at her then walked away. He stopped a few feet away and felt his pockets. He turned on her.

"Give it back/" Molly gave him an innocent smile and handed him his wallet.

"You learn fast." He checked through it and found everything in order before putting it back in his pocket.

The door into the lab opened and Clint walked through. He walked straight to Molly.

"Is everything okay?" he asked putting his hand on her shoulder. her shoulder felt like it had caught fire under his touch as her heart jumped into her throat. Why did he do this to her? How did he do it?

"I just figured you would want to be here for this." Clint grinned. His fingers brushed her cheek and she relaxed into his touch. Clint couldn't help himself. Her skin felt just like it had before she disappeared. he wanted more, but he knew he couldn't move too fast with her. he was so scared she would get spooked and run away.

"Should we leave you two along for a while?" Tony asked crossing his arms. Molly blushed stepping away from Clint. Clint felt like he could rip Tony's face off.

"no, we should start," Molly said stepping over to Tony who put his hand protectively over his pocket. Molly gave him a small, evil grin.

"Where do you want me?" She asked. Tony grinned looking at Clint. Clint didn't like that grin. Not at all.

"First, we're going to take some blood then we're going to give you an MRI, CT scan, and some other tests. Which means no metal. So those pants have to go. Are you wearing an under wire?"

Molly blushed looking down.

"I don't feel comfortable with this."

"Why not? It's nothing Bruce and I have never seen before and I'm sure Clint here has seen you inside and out." Molly's blush got deeper as she thought of Clint and her together. She had wondered if she was a virgin the three years without her memory and if she and Clint were married, she supposed she wasn't.

"I'm not taking my pants off." she said shifting her weight nervously.

"Why not?" Tony pushed. He knew it was going to be something that would make Clint squirm.

"I, uh, don't wear underwear." Tony looked behind her at Clint who visibly struggled. He took advantage of this.

"No underwear, huh? So what's the situation down there? Brazilian? Landing strip maybe? I could see you supporting a nice star down there." At that point, Tony wished they were living in a cartoon because Clint's head would've been a mushroom cloud.

Molly stepped to Clint facing away from Tony.

"i don't want him touching me," she whispered.

"I don't either." he said glaring back at Tony. "I'd trust Bruce, but not tony." Bruce appeared beside them holding some folded clothing in his hands.

"Here's some scrubs. They'll suffice so you own't be embarrassed." Molly gave him a kind smile taking the scrubs.

"Chuck for your wallet!" Tony said. "She's a sneaky devil." Molly gave Tony a flat look.

"i'm not going to take his wallet because he's not an ass hole." Tony glared at her.

She followed Bruce to a curtain to change. Tony stepped next to Clint.

"She doesn't wear underwear, dude. Did she do that before?" Clint didn't answer. He was too busy imagining the way his wife looking undressing behind the curtain. He swallowed hard as he felt his pants become uncomfortably tight.

Tony just stared at him with an amused look on his face. he had never seen the archer so vulnerable. he couldn't even remember an emotion flashing across his features and here he was visibly melting just by imagining the Cajun beauty behind the curtain undressing.

She came form behind the curtain and Clint gave a sigh of relief as his imagination was getting away from him. She moved over to Bruce for further instruction. By the time she had reached them, Wade teleported next to her nearly making her and Bruce both jerk out of their skin.

"Oh my god, Molly! You just... it's just... holy shit!" He grabbed her and teleported out of the room leaving everyone else in a daze.

"The fuck was that?" Clint asked throwing his hands up in the air.

"Sir, they've just appeared in the garage," JARVIS said. A screen pulled up in front of him showing a live video feed.

Molly couldn't believe her eyes. Cars lined the walls on both sides that would give Jay Leno a heart attack.

"Oh, I just wet my panties." Wade shot her a look. "Do you know what this means?" They looked at each other raising their hands in the air. "CLUBBING!" they yelled together.

"Which one are we taking?" Wade asked teleporting around to each car.

"Find keys. We'll take which one we find first." Wade teleported around the room trying to find a set of car keys. Molly looked down at the white set of scrubs she was wearing.

"I need to change. I can't go up in there looking like I just escaped a mental institution." Wade looked at her clothes and crossed his arms.

Tony, Bruce and Clint just watched the screen. Tony made no move to stop them out of curiosity. He was mainly curious to see which car Molly would take. Clint stood beside him with his arms crossed anger radiating off his body.

Maybe if Tony and Bruce found something they would be able to get they would be able to get her memory back and here she was thinking clubbing was more important than getting her memories back.

"Do you think Tony's girlfriend has a wardrobe worthy of the club?" Wade asked.

"Eh, I don't know. She looks like she had a stick in her ass." Bruce and Clint shot a look to Tony who had his hand over his mouth to hide the fact that he was laughing.

"Who knows. Maybe she's like a mullet?" Wade said putting his hands on his hips. Molly shrugged holding her hand up. Wade grabbed her hand and they teleported out of the room.

"Enough of this," Clint said walking out of the room. Tony grinned looking at Bruce.

"Let's watch!" he said running out of the room. This just kept getting better and better for him.

"but what about the tests?" he asked.

"Tony! Why is that woman in our room throwing my clothes around?" Pepper screamed. They found her standing at their bedroom door looking like she was going to rip someones head off, but something was stopping her.

Clint was standing in front of her protectively, glaring in at someone.

"Geez, woman!" Molly's thick Cajun accent called out. "Don't you own any type of partying outfits?" Tony stepped beside Pepper to see Wade standing there with his guns drawn.

"Did he threaten you?" Tony asked looking at Pepper.

"Not directly, but it was implied." Molly cursed in French loudly. hearing the French dialect come out of her mouth sent chills down Clint's spine as it brough up a lot of memories.

"She's nothing like a mullet!"

"Why do you keep calling her a mullet?" Steve asked poking his head in. Wade shrugged his shoulders.

"You know, business up front, party in the back." He gave a weird humping gesture with his hips for emphasis.

"Oui, and Pepper, you're nothing like a mullet. Tell me, does that stick in your ass hurt or have you just grown used to it." Jaws dropped and all eyes were on Pepper. There was a fire burning in her eyes that even made Hulk tremble.

"I'm out," Wade said teleporting out of the room. Clint stepped away from her. pepper moved into the room. She pointed a finger in Molly's face glaring at her.

"Who do you think you are coming into _my_ home, invading _my_ privacy and judging _me_? You have no idea how hard I have worked to get where I am now!"

"Oh, I'm sure you worked your way all the way to the bedroom, sweetheart." Pepper went to lash out, but Tony put his hands on her shoulders grabbing her attention.

"I think that's quite enough." He led her to the door.

"I want her gone. Now. She's not staying here." Clint glared at pepper walking into the bedroom. Clint knew Pepper was all talk. She would throw her fir then everything would be back to normal. Tony shook his head knowing it more so than Clint.

"She'll be gone as soon as we find out what's wrong with her memories," Tony reasoned.

"Fuck her memories. The bitch should've stayed dead."

Molly's head fell. Why would anyone wish such a thing on someone? She had only insulted her Wade had killed for a lot less she supposed, but what had Molly ever done to her?

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at Clint who had a small smile on his face. Molly stepped into him letting arms wrap around her. his touch comforted her in ways she couldn't imagine.

"She didn't mean it." Molly looked at him.

"What happened to me, Clint?"

"When you're ready.


	8. Chapter 8

Molly sat on the roof of Stark Tower watching the sunset over the city. Pepper's words echoed through her head. She wasn't sure why those words hurt like they did. Wade had reappeared with molly's wardrobe from their apartment, and then threw a fit because Molly wasn't in the mood to go anywhere anymore. He had left again calling Molly a number of names. Molly didn't care. He did that when he was angry.

Now Molly sat alone pondering the million dollar question. Who was she? Someone shuffled behind her and she turned to see Clint. His smile was small, kind. She couldn't return it. He sat down next to her and nudged her with his elbow. She shot a look at him.

"Come on, smile for me," he whispered. She couldn't help but oblige him. "There you go." She scooted closer to him wanting the comfort he gave her earlier. His hand went around her waist and he buried his face in her hair.

Her heart seemed to soar at his touch. How could one man make her feel this way with just one simple touch?

"Who am I, Clint?"

"You were born in Louisiana. Your parents died at a young age and you were adopted by your uncle. he taught you and your cousin how to become thieves. You were then recruited by SHIELD."

"And that's when we met?" Clint nodded.

"You were so beautiful when you walked in that room. I thought you were just a figment of my imagination because someone that beautiful just couldn't exist." Molly chuckled. "We were married a year later. No one thought we'd last because we just moved so fast, but they just couldn't understand how we felt about each other. And no one could possibly understand the way I still feel about you."

Molly looked away from him, her heart shattering into a million pieces.

"I'm sorry, Clint. I really wish I could say I feel the same way. I really wish I could, but I can't."

Clint pushed her away from him far enough to take her face in his hands.

"I've made you fall in love with me once. I can do it again." Molly grabbed his hands and pushed them down, but she kept them in her own. She stared down, but she kept them in her own. She stared down at their hands for a moment before looking him in the eyes. Clint looked like he was close to tears. Molly's heart broke. She never wanted to see him in pain. For as long as she lived she never wanted to see that.

She leaned forward putting her forehead against his. A spark of electricity shot through her. this wasn't enough for her. She needed more. had to have more. She wasn't sure what her heart was saying, but she wanted to explore.

her heart thudded in her ears as she wanted to taste his lips. She didn't even know why.

"What do you do to me?" Clint's hand found her face again.

"The same thing you do to me." She raised a shaky hand and brushed her fingers across his lips. She had to know the way they felt against hers.

She just had to.

Their lips were so close. Not close enough. They inched closer to each other.

"Oh, god. I'm sorry. I didn't know you two were... yeah." They jerked away from each other surprised by the sudden voice. Natasha stood behind them. She wouldn't look at Molly.

"it's okay," Clint said though it was clear it wasn't.

Molly watched the assassin. She avoided her gaze the same way she would avoid a leper. they said this woman was supposed to be Molly's best friend. Yet, they had only said hi and nothing else. She kept her eyes tactfully trained on Clint.

"Diner is ready. Come get it." Natasha's eyes met Molly's just long enough to break then turned on her heel and walked away.

Molly's gaze went back to Clint. He seemed to be radiating he was so angry. Molly grinned. She wasn't the only one wanting that kiss. She reached over putting her hand on the side of his face and leaned in and kissed the side of his mouth.

His hand slipped into her free hand and squeezed it tight. Her head rested on his shoulder. All of her movements felt so right. So comfortable. So natural. How was it possible? Clint stood pulling Molly with him. he kissed her forehead lightly and led her back into the building for dinner.

A feast fit for a king littered the table. Everyone sat around the table piling their plates full of random foods. Molly sat next to her cousin. he smiled at here.

"Bonjour Comment etes-vous?" _Hello. How are you?_ Clint sat down on the other side of her trying his best to stay out of the conversation. He understood a lot of French after listening to Molly for so long, but he knew they needed to talk, to reconnect with each other.

"Je vais bien, je suppose. Comment etes-vous?" _I'm fine, I guess. How are you? _He nodded to her and took a bite of his food. "Je suis desole de vous attaque." _I'm sorry I attacked you._ Remy laughed and pointed his fork at her.

"C'est correct, mail si ce n'est pas vous, j'aurais un coup de pied dans le cul." _That's alright, if it was not you, I'd have kicked your ass._ Molly glared at him.

"Ceuz-ci sont des propos provocateurs mec." _Thems fighting words. _Remy grinned putting his fork down. He started running his finger in small circles next to his plate. Everyone who couldn't speak French was trying to figure what they were saying. The only ones who was keeping up with the conversation was Clint and Natasha. Bruce was fiddling with Tony's phone trying to figure out what the thieves were talking about.

Molly's eyes fell to Remy's finger.

"Votre memoire vous manque, mon cousin." _Your memory fails you, my cousin._ Molly scoffed.

"Ouais, pas de le merde." _Yeah, no shit. _Remy chuckled.

"Et si je vous rafrachir la memorie?" _Want to refresh your memory?_ A small, red glow appeared in the area where he was running his finger on the table. She looked to Remy. His eyes seemed to glow more.

"Defi accepte." _Challenge excepted._ Tension filled the room as Remy and Molly stared each other down/ No one had to know how to speak French to know what happened. Tony watched Pepper. He didn't care if the fought just as long as Molly got her butt kicked.

"Not here, guys," Clint warned. Molly got her butt kicked.

Well you're no fun," Molly said.

"Oui, that's Clint for you, always a stick in the mud." Clint glared at Remy. he shoved his fork in to the mashed potatoes on his plate and flung them at Remy hitting him in the face.

Molly covered her face and scooted her seat back away from the table. Remy slowly wiped the potatoes from his face holding it in his hand.

"Uh-oh," Natasha said putting her hand on her face. The mashed potatoes in Remy's hand began to glow red just as the table did before. Clint and Natasha dove into the floor to dodge the now explosive projectile.

Part of it landed on Steve's arm and exploded. He screamed shooting up out of his chair so quickly it flew across the room.

"what the hell was that?" Tony pointed at Steve.

"Oh, Cap just said a swear! You just crushed the hopes and dreams of so many children!" Steve glared at him then dove his hand in the macaroni and cheese and flung it at Tony hitting him in the chest, face, and hair.

Tony stood from his chair wiping it from his face.

"Is this how you defend freedom? You throw food?" He tried to keep talking, but a slice of ham hit im square in the face and fell to his feet. He glared at Molly who wore her infamous no-so-innocent smile. She pointed to Clint sending the blame his way. He glared at her then grabbed the gravy and poured it over her head.

Molly tensed up as her jaw dropped unable to make a sound as the thick liquid rolled down her body.

"Come on, guys. We're not five years old," Pepper said as the mess just kept getting bigger and bigger. All eyes were on her then everyone exchanged looks. Everyone thought the same thing. They all reached for food and hurled it at her. She sat there appalled. She slowly stood from her chair glaring at the company she allowed into her home.

"Oh, it's on!" And just like that, a full blown food fight ensued. It was every man for themselves. Food flew in all directions especially when Rey touched the ham and turned it into a bouncing betty. Ham shrapnel flew everyone where getting into absolutely everything.

By the end of it, the entire dining area had a thin layer of food caked on it. Everyone had scattered to their respective rooms to shower.

Ton lead her to a guest room so she could shower. She hadn't showered since she wore her leather uniform and she felt like she smelled like something other than food. She peeled away her clothes one at a time. She stood in front of the mirror staring at the three scars on her chest.

She had always wondered what they were and how she got them. She wanted to ask Clint about it hoping he would be able to shed some light, but she was more afraid of him saying no.

She stepped into the shower letting the food, dirt, and sweat come of her body. As she showered, she thought of Clint.

She was now more than convinced that they were married. Just with the way he looked at her and the way he was around her. She could tell he was holding himself back around her. She could only imagine what it was he was holding himself back from, but part of her wanted him to stop holding back and do whatever he wanted to do.

Remy was an interesting individual. She could feel a connection with him. Not nearly in the same way she felt a connection with Clint, but still a deep connection. She could feel it as they wrestled around much the same way a brother and sister would wrestle around. She could feel Clint's watching them the entire time. Normally, she would be creeped out, but something about it excited her.

She had also noticed that Natasha stuck a little close to Clint. She wasn't sure what to make of it and she knew she was going to find out, whether or not it was going to be from Clint or Natasha first. If thy were supposed to be best of friends, they needed to start acting ,like it.

She hoped that maybe if she went back in a certain routine then maybe something would come back to her. She didn't care if it was the most irrelevant memory in her life, but she wanted something other than the first memory she had now.

So much fear.

So much panic.

She raised her hand to her chest feeling the scars. Maybe Natasha would be able to tell her something. Part of her wondered if maybe these scars were the cause of the guilt in their eyes.

She knew a way to be sure. She could wear a low cut shirt that showed her scars jus to see how they reacted.


End file.
